List of Techniques
This is a list of notable techniques which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime series, movies, and various trading card expansions and video games spun off by the series. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime *Absorption *Abyss Impact *Accel Dance *Acid *Afterimage Technique *Aftershock *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Android Charge 14 *Android Strike 15 *Angry Explosion *Another End *Amazing Impact *Antenna Beam *Arale Kick *Arm Break *Assault! *Atomic Blast *Big Bang Attack *Big Tree Cannon *Bio Impact *Blazing Barrage Palm *Blazing Rush *Blazing Zephyr *Bloody Smash *Body Change *Bomb Strike *Brain Drain *Brave Gatling *Brave Punisher *Breakstorm *Bring It! *Brutal Destruction *Burning Attack *Burning Breaker *Burst Rush *Buster Cannon *Chasing Bullet *Chocolate Beam *Cloning *Complete Shot *Continuous Energy Bullet *Crusher Ball *Cybernetic Pain *Dangerous Liquid Bomb *Darkness Twin Star *Dead Punisher *Deadly Assault *Death Ball **100% Death Ball *Death Beam *Death Break *Death Cannon **100% Death Cannon *Death Chaser *Death Impact *Death Storm *Delta Storm *Demon Rend *Desperado Rush *Destructive Wave *Destructive Wind *Destructo Disk **Homing Destructo Disk *Dragon Thunder *Dodon Ray *Double Buster *Dragon Fist *Dragonthrow *Drunken Fist *Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch *Dynamite Kick *Endgame *Energy Shield *Eraser Cannon *Eraser Shock *Evil Containment Wave *Exploding Wave *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Combination *Explosive Demon Impact *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Wave **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Eye Flash *Eye Laser **Darkness Eye Beam *Fear Me! *Fierce Combination *Final Flash *Final Galick Cannon *Final Shine Attack *Final Revenger *Finger Beam *Finish Buster *First Strike *Flash Spirit *Flight *Flying Kick *Four Witches Technique *Full-Metal Avalanche *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Fusion Dance *Galactic Buster *Galactic Donut *Galick Gun **Continuous Super Galick Gun **Double Galick Cannon **Double Galick Gun **Final Burst Cannon **Final Galick Cannon **Finger Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Galick Impact *Genocide Breaker *Gigantic Buster *Gigantic Hammer *Gigantic Press *Gigantic Spike *Grand Smasher *Guilty Flash *Heat Dome Attack *Head Scissors Rush *Hell's Flash *High Speed Rush *Hypnosis Technique *I'll Make Short Work of You! *I'll Never Forgive You! *I'm A Top-class Warrior! *Infinite Break *Instant Transmission *Instantaneous Movement *It's Just Getting Exciting! *Invisible Eye Blast *Kaio-ken *Kaio-ken Attack *Kaio-ken Finish *Kamehameha **Original Kamehameha **Maximum Power Kamehameha **Jet Kamehameha **Feet Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **True Kamehameha **Dodohameha **Scatter Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha **Master-Student Kamehameha **Twin Dragon Shot **Continuous Kamehameha **Angry Kamehameha **Flying Kamehameha **Instant Kamehameha **Standing Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Father-Son Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Bros. Kamehameha **Family Kamehameha **Friend Kamehameha **Kamekameha **Flame Kamehameha **Electric Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **10x Dragon Kamehameha **Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha **Bluff Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha **100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Ki Sense *Kiai *Leave My Daddy Alone! *Light Grenade *Machine Impact *Magic Materialization *Magic Touch *Majin Buu Resurrection *Masenko **Combined Masenko **Double Masenko **Full Power Masenko **Gekiretsu Madan **Masendan **Super Masenko **Ultimate Masenko *Merry-Go-Round Gum *Meteor Blast *Meteor Combination *Meteor Impact *Meteor Smash *Mouth Energy Wave **Eraser Gun **Kuchikarakikouha **Saiko no Kogeki **Chou Makouhou *Monster Crush *Multi-Form *Mystic Attack *Mystic Ball Attack *Nightmare Impact *No Running *Now It's My Turn! *Now We're Playing for Keeps! *Now You've Done It! *Omega Blaster *Penetrate! *Perfect Barrier *Perfect Combination *Perfect Game *Pesky Fly *Planet Burst *Power Ball *Power of Darkness *Psychic Spark *Purple Comet Crash *Quiet Rage *Regeneration *Revenge Death Ball **Flaming Death Ball **Revenge Death Ball Final *Riot Javelin *Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper *Rapid Fire **Scatter Shot **Hellzone Grenade *Sadistic 18 *Scatter Finger Beam *See Ya! *Self Destruction **Final Explosion **Revenge Death Bomber *Shining Sword Attack *Shock Wave *Silent Assassin 13 *Sky Zapper *Sleepy Boy Technique *Soaring Dragon Strike *Solar Flare *So That's How it Has to Be! *Special Beam Cannon *Spirit Bomb *Spirit Ball *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Spirit Sword *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Stardust Breaker *Stone Spit *Super Breath *Super Buster Cannon *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Thunder Shock Surprise *Time Freeze *Time to Die *Toketsu-ken *Tri-Beam *Tri-Form *Turtle School Four Virtues *Turtle School Tranquility *Ultimate Impact *Vaporize! *Videl Rush *Wahaha no Ha **Super Wahaha no Ha *Wild Rush Blaster *Wolf Fang Fist **Neo Wolf Fang Fist *You'll Die a Painful Death! *You Thought That Was It? *3D Scan Mode *50% Power Techniques appearing in live-action movies *Evil Containment Wave *Kamehameha *Shadow Crane Strike Techniques appearing in trading card games *Black Arm Bar Drill *Black Back Kick *Black Bear Hug Drill *Black Defensive Aura *Black Energy Deflection Drill *Black Energy Web *Black Overpowering Attack *Black Rear Spin Kick *Black Water Confusion Drill *Blue Big Outside Drop *Blue Hip Swing Throw *Breakthrough Drill *Burter's Power Stance *Chiaotzu's Psychic Halt *Frieza's Finger Tip Energy Blast *Frieza's Tail Hold *Garlic Jr's Energy Blast *Goku Anger Attack *Goku's Physical Attack *Hidden Power Level *Krillin Takes a Shot *Krillin's Kamehameha Outburst *Namekian Attack Drill *Namekian Foot Lunge *Orange Body Shifting Drill *Orange Dashing Gut Punch *Orange One Knuckle Punch *Orange Power Shifting Drill *Orange Shoulder Throw *Orange Standing Fist Punch *Raditz Flying Kick *Red Coordination Drill *Red Elbow Strike *Red Energy Shield *Red Front Kick *Red Kienzan Discs *Red Knife Hand *Red Power Punch *Red Power Rush *Red Pressure Point Drill *Red Side Kick *Saiyan Arm Throw *Saiyan Mental Energy Attack *Straining Ankle Smash Move *Straining Energy Defense Move *Straining Off-Balancing Move *Straining Outburst Move *Straining Rolling Escape Move *Trunks Draws Steel *Trunks Effortless Drill *Trunks Slash *Trunks Sword Position 3 *Vegeta at Full Power *Vegeta's Surprise Defense *Yajirobe's Energy Attack Techniques appearing in video games *Absolute Evil *Afterimage **Afterimage Strike *All-Out *Big Bang Attack *Big Tree Cannon *Body Change *Burning Attack **Burning Breaker *Chou Maretsugeki *Demon Cannon *Demon-Wolf-Crane *Demonic Rush *Dragon Smash *Energy Unleashed *Evil Shot *False Courage *Finish Sign *Full Power *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *Hi-Tension *Justice Kick *Justice Slash *Killquick *Lift Strike *Meteor Burst *Meteor Burst (Turles) *Meteor Impact (Team Attack) *Platonic Energy *Psychic Whip *Quad Siege *Quick Revenge *Rolling Hammer *Shesoroso *Super Assault Combo *Super Kamekameha *Super Unyielding Spirit *Twin Sword Slash *V Punch *Zanku Fist *5x Kamehameha Category:Lists Category:Techniques